


Como la ocuridad conquisto a la luz

by bea3005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea3005/pseuds/bea3005
Summary: Como un señor oscuro vence al lado de la lúz y de paso consigue un consorte con una pregunta. ONE-SHOT





	Como la ocuridad conquisto a la luz

  Estoy sentado en mi cama viendo como mi consorte, desde hace  ya cinco años, duerme. De solo pensar que una simple pregunta ganaría algo tan hermoso la habría formulado antes.

_**Hace cinco años:** _

Le tendi una trampa al niño que vivio como le llamaban las personas del lado de la luz. Pensar que alguien tan inocente y credulo se interpusiera tantas veces en mis planes me hacia pensar que no solo era suerte si no que tenia que tener más cosas escondidas.  
Por eso decid  ir yo en persona y no mandar a Lucius y los demas como tenia pensado originalmente.  
Llegue al lugar donde se encontraba las profecías y espere a la llegada de Harry Potter. De una vez por todas iba  acabar con esta guerra que ya llevaba muchos años en pie por culpa de un hombre e que se creia que lo único cierto era lo que el pensaba correcto.  
No tuve que esperar mucho el mocoso Potter más sus compañeros llegaran. Solo tenia que fijarse en la profecía con nuestros nombres y cogerla para hacer acto de presencia.  
Como era obvio cogio la profecía nada más ver la por su curiosidad.  
Cando lo hizo sali de entre las sombras y  le pedi que me diera la profecía. Como era de imaginar se nego a darmela. Entonces le hice una pregunta:  
«Dime Harry si como tu dices yo soy el malo como es que tu la supuesta esperanza de la luz vives con muggles que odian la magia, abusan de ti y te obligan  a servilos. Dime porque tienes que vivir esa clase de vida cuando los demas viven tranquilos con sus familias. Piensa Harry Potter porque tu tienes que sacrificar todo por la felicidad de otros. Sabes que por más que le pidas a Dumbeldore que no te mande a esa casa cada verano el lo hace aunque le explicases lo que ye sucedia en ella. Unete a mi y deja atrás todo ese sufrimento. Conmigo nadie más te hara  daño.»  
En el momento en que vi la duda en sus ojos supe que había ganado la guerra. 

_**Fin da memoria** _

A partir de alli con unos regalos aquí, unos viajes por alla y tratandolo amablemente hizo que aceptara salir conmigo medio año despues y un año y medio mas tarde nos casamos.  
Hoy hacían cinco años desde esa pregunta y tres de estar casados. Ahora vivimos en paz y sin que nadie de la Orden nos de problemas. A verlo abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes no pude evitar sorreir. Nunca me arrepenteria de hacer esa pregunta.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un one-shot muy corto pero espero que os guste


End file.
